Call Of The Moon
by tiffanyb123
Summary: Kagome is almost raped by Inuyasha and Kouga saves her will she fall for kouga or will she reject him and loose him forever. I present to you Call Of The Moon enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to make sure I don't get writers block so I am doing a Kouga and Kagome. Kagome is almost raped by Inuyasha and Kouga saves her will she fall for kouga or will she reject him and loose him forever. I present to you Call Of The Moon enjoy.**

**WARNING ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE !**

**Call Of The Moon **

**Chapter one.**

Kagome runs breathing heavy as she can feel her heart pounding in her chest as tears stream down her pale face. She has no Idea where she is running but any where is better than around Inuyasha. she thinks back to what happen when she ran.

**~FLASH BACK~ **

_The inu gang just defeated Naraku and was back at Kaede small little hut bandaging each other up from there long battle. Inuyasha Blushs as he grabs Kagomes hand " Kagome can we talk...alone" he blushs as Kagome nods her head yes they walk out towards the well."what is it you need Inuyasha "kagome ask as she sits on The Bone Eaters Well in her school uniform smiling .Inuyasha blushs as mummbles something as kagome laughs" Inuyahsa I can't under stand you speak louder please" He looks at her in her eyes and kisses her passionately as kagome pushes him off and wipes her mouth." What are you doing ..." she looks at him as he crosses his arms." Kagome I love you and I know you Love me to and I want you to be my mate" Kagome gasp and looks at him all sad ." Inuyasha a year ago I would have loved to hear you say that but I don't love you ...I mean I love you but as a...brother"she says trying to let him down easy. Inuyasha looks at her and blinks as his ears go flat " but...but" she puts her hand up and shakes her head. " you chased after kikyo for so long I fell out of love with you " she starts to walk away when he grabs her arm." you will only belong to me kagome" he pushes her on the ground and try's to rip her cloths off but she kicked him and ran deeper in the forest._

**~FLASH BACK ENDS~**

Kagome runs as thorns and low branches scraps at her skin and cloths as she is pounced from behind as she hears Inuyasha breathing in her ear and rips her skirt off and nuzzled her neck. "once I make you mine you will love me again." she screams as she feel his hard manhood by her underwear as he rips them off as he purrs in his chest." Mate smells sweet"he inserts his fingers in her flower as she scream and crys as tears fall down her face as he wiggles his finger in as she bites back a moan "Inuyahsa please don't do this" she crys as she feels his tip at her entrance as she closes her eyes waiting for the she didn't feel it but heard a feral growl she looks up with red puffy eyes "Kouga"

**HAHAHAH CLIFFY LOL GIVE ME REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE FOR EVERYONE.**

**CHOW...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got great reviews and more than happy to post chapter 2 for my i may take a day or two to post a new one cause I wanna make it good or at least the best I without further delay.**

**Call Of The Moon**

**Chapter 2**

" Kouga wait up for us, we are not fast like you **.**" Hakkaku and Ginta yell as they follow a whirl wind of dust. Kouga huffs and stops " you guys are to slow ." They pant heavy and look at him " we not all have fast like ..."they stopped talking cause kouga took off again in a hurry as they try to follow.

Kouga stopped to let them rest for a bit smiling on the inside at how they even managed to keep up as well as they did . He was listening to them as all of a sudden he smells Kagome Blood in the air and sped off to make sure she wasn't hurt. The truth is he loved Kagome and has since the day she helped his pack and he would do anything to make her happy even if it meant it was not with him. He Growls Thinking mutt face would let her get hurt again when he got to the scene he wasn't ready for what he saw.

Kagome looked up at kouga smiling and crying as she tried to get up but she was sore and tired so she decided to just stay still and hope she would be looked at kagome condition as she has cuts on her legs ,her skirt was shredded , her beautiful blue eyes was puffy and red , and she was on the forest floor shaking. He snaps his head at inuyasha and growls " hey mutt face what do u think you're doing to MY WOMEN?" he yells as he balls his fist into his hand as blood drips on the ground as he looked over at Kagome , only to see she had already passed out from everything . Inuyasha pulls out his sword and waited for it to transform" none of your business you flea-bitten wolf."Kouga growls and notice his sword did not transform as he smirks and charges at Inuyasha. Kouga Kicks Inuyasha in the face sending him flying into the nearest tree as he smirk.**( god i love when he smirks that sexy smirk :sorry back to story)**Inuyasha jumps up and sheaths his sword" ill take u out with my own claws and claim my women" Inuyasha smirks as Kouga starts to see red as his inner demon yells at him to kill the half-breed and run away with Kagome. Inuyasha charges at kouga ready to strike but Kouga was to fast and sent him flying into a rock this time as Inuyasha hit it and was out cold. Kouga calms his raging beast down as he walks over and carefully picks up Kagome and nuzzled her head whining for not protecting takes off toward his den where she can be safe from anyone who dared tried to hurt his woman again.

Hakkaku and Ginta was half way towards him and inuyasha when they see him run by them as they smelled Kagome and blood. They looked at each other and ran knowing their alpha was going to the den. For once in their life they actually ran harder than they have before as catch up with kouga as he holds kagome to his chest and walks to his pallet.

Kouga Reachs his den as he growls at all his pack to stay away ." any of you come near or hurt Kagome ill kill you with my bare hands." All the wolves back up baring their necks as kouga walks to a pallet and lays kagome down and looks at her wounds. The wound was shallow so he was not worried as he covered her up with his fur and sat by her hoping she would be alright. A female walks up and bows to him " can i get you anything alpha." he smiles his cousin . she had long brown hair and grey fur for cloths as her eyes was as green as the grass. She was the strongest female and until he finds a mate she was alpha bitch. he shake his head no and watches Kagome as she tosses and turns in her sleep and whining .Kouga caresses her face as Kagome nuzzled his hand and settles down. " Kagome I promise no one will ever hurt you again."

**so what you think good not good .i would love reviess more reviews i get the more chapters iw ill put up i already have chapter 3. I been working on this story for a while :P. Hope you enjoyed.**

**chow... **


	3. sorry sorry

**Hey guys I am sorry to do this but i will be deleting this story I just cant get the rhythm going please forgive me *bows***


	4. Chapter 3

**OK so people request for me to continue call of the moon *looks at fans* so i will con it may take a while for me to updat stories but I will continue on for the fans. I present to you **

**CALL OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 3**

Kagome knew she was in a dream but she could not wake up as she cry out for someone to help her as Inuyasha rapes her body over and over. She can feel his hands run down her body and cut her as he laps up her blood. She looks at him in her dream as she sees blood-red eyes and fangs come toward her as he growls mine.

Kagome shoots up for the pallet screaming no as the wolf den goes on alert and looks for danger as she crys and kouga rocks her rubbing her back " It ok Kagome you are safe here and I wont let mutt face come near you again" she crys for a little bit till its nothing but hiccups and looks around and sees all the wolves as her stomach growls hungrily as kouga smiles" are you hungry " she blushes and shakes her head yes as he orders for GInta to bring Roasted boar for her.

When ginta returns he smiles at her as she puts on a fake smiles and eats slowly as kouga watches her. He doesn't see the light that he fell in love with in her as he wanted to rip Inuyasha apart for doing that to his women. He growls as he feels Kagome tense and put her food down as she looks down . He blinks and looks at her " Kagome are you ok" her shoulders shake " I'm sorry if i angered you and ate too much " Kouga blinks and pulls her face to look at him " that's not why im growling you are fine you can eat as much as you want ."

she smiles and con to eat , when she was finished she blinks and looks around " where Shippo"

* * *

Inuyasha was cursing when he walked back to the group as Sango looks up " Inuyasha are you ok?" she blinks when she notices Kagome not with him . " Inuyasha where Kagome?" he growls and sits down as shippo sits next to the fire cat and looks worried" Inuaysha what did you do to my mommy" he yells as he starts to cry. Inuaysha looks at him with his ears flat " Kouga stole her " he lies cause he was afraid of what the group would do to him if they found out he was gonna rape starts to cry harder as sango balls her hands in fist." we must go back and get her ill rip that wolf limb from limb." The whole group gets ready to leave agreeing with sango as Miroku trys to calm down rides on the back of her companion as MIroku trys to calm her " sango Kagome will be fine She a tough girl." Sango looks at him with tears in her eyes " what if she in pain and hurt real bad" more tears fall down her face." i should have went with her but i didnt and if I loose her I will loose the last of my family" she crys louder as Miroku holds her as shippo hugs her to " momma will be ok she has to be she wont leave me right" he looks towards Miroku . Miroku smiles at him" yes Shippo shed never leave you she loves you to much.

* * *

Kagome jumps up and winces as she was sore still and falls to her knees" Shippo I have to get to him Inuyasha will beat him up or hurt him" she crys as Kouga blinks" would you like me to go get him?" Kagome looks at him " you would do that for me?" he smiles " of course anything for you Kagome" he stands up and stretchs as she lays back down. He looks at her " you rest ill have your kit soon" she closes her eyes as kouga walks out the cave and sighs as Ginta and Hakkaku run up" how is sister Kagome doing will she be ok?" Kouga looks at them " yea i hope so ." he looks at them " You two will stay here and watch her if anyone...and I mean anyone disturbs her ill rip there heads off got it" he says with a growl as they both shake there head and run in the cave to watch her as Kouga takes off toward the group.

**so so so what gonna happen when they find out what Inuyasha did* laughs evily* review and you shall find out hope you enjoyed.**

**CHOW...  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**so i am being slow on this fanfic but hope its ok as long as its good for you guys as it is for me. I will delay no more for this one will be fun *bounces up and down***

**CALL OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kouga smiles as he smells the group and stops waiting for them to come out the woods . Sango sees kouga and ready her boomerang as miroku holds his staff as they walk up to Kouga." where Kagome, kouga ?" Miroku glares at him and ready for an attack .Kouga blinks and watches as Inuyasha walks up grinning. " she back at my den away from a mangy mutt." he growls as Sango glares."give me back my sister I thought you cared for her and you betrayed her by kidnapping her!" Sango glares and yells angrily. Kouga blinks " I saved her from mutt face ...he was gonna rape her." Sango and miroku blink as shippo looks at Kouga." whats rape?"Sango glares at Inuyasha as he glares" HE LIES i WOULD NEVER HURT KAGOME ...I LOVE HER AND WOULD NOT HURT MY MATE." kouga growls and bares his fangs as he goes to attack Inuyahsa as Sango gets in the way" Take us to Kagome and we will hear it from her." he shakes his head yes as he takes them to the den as they see Kagome laying on a pallet as she sits up in time for Shippo to tackle her "MOMMA" she grabs him and hugs him as Sango walks up and hugs Kagome . She looks at her and notices she wearing wolf skin as she looks at her with a stern look" Kagome let's go take a hot bath." kagome gulps and shake her head yes and was walking out when she saw Inuyasha and she hugs Sango scared as she passes him nad walks to the hot spring.

When they get there Kagome strips and sinks in sighing happily as Sango does the same." ok Kagome what happen?" Kagome looks at her as she starts to tell her about Inuyasha by the time she was done Sango was red faced mad and Kagome was crying . Sango grabs Kagome and rocks her as she calms her down and they dress. When they was walking back Miroku and Kouga was glaring at Inuyasha. Sango walks up holding a sniffling Kagome as Inuyasha starts to run up but Miroku stopped him with his staff as Kouga hugs her and she hugs him back. Sango whispers something in Kouga ear as he shakes his head agreeing. Inuyasha growls " get your hand off my mate you flee bag." Kouga growls as Sango walks up and punches Inuyasha hard enough to send him a few feet back as she told Miroku what happen in the spring. Miroku glared at him " if I had my wind tunnel id suck you in." Inuyasha blinks" what did I do ?" Sango glares and goes to go hit him again but Miroku stops her. " Inuyasha me and Sango are no longer your friends and disown you , if we see you around our group I will let Kagome Purify you and Sango beat you to her content now leave ." Miroku sounded serious as Inuaysha growls." not without my mate." kouga pushes Kagome behind him as his pack surrounds Inuyasha as he huff and leaves as kagome trembles behind runs up and hugs her " it will be ok we are here for you." she looks at Kouga " are we allowed to stay for a while." he looks at her and takes her to a spot in the den as he watches her comfort Kagome as he growls wanting to tear Inuyasha to bits.

**So what do you think good bad funny tell me and i will post again soon.**

**CHOW...  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**You know now I know why some writers stop writing *sniffles* i recieved a review that shot me down like a hunter would a baby deer. I know im not the best writer in the world but I will get better. No body asked you to read my story. I accept crtisium but when you cure and leave a review like that it makes me mad and sad*sighs* I will continue with the story cause I know there are those that like my story and for my loyal fans I present to you.**

**CALL OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 5**

Song looked at Kagome and hugs her as sh cry hard ." how Sango...how could he do this to me I thought he loved me?" Sango looks at her unsure what to say as Miroku site by Kouga as he sees the prince eyes flash back and forth between red and blue as he was fighting his inner demon.

~INSIDE KOUGA HEAD~

Kouga growls as his beast was wanting out_ " __**The half-breed hurt mate must kill him to make he happy again" **_kouga was trying really hard to control his beast as he knew Kagome would not want that_. __**"let me out now kill mutt then comfort mate"**_Kouga blinks and smiles as he looks at Miroku who gulps at the look he was getting. He tells his beast his idea and his beast purrs with delight and hopes all goes well.

~BACK TO GROUP~

Miroku hears kouga growl and looks at him a little uneasy as he smiles towards him. he starts to get up when kouga looks at him " Miroku come with me." it wasnt asking it was an order . He followed scared hoping Sango would be ok.

Kouga and him walked out to the river as kouga turns and looks at him." will you help me?" Miroku blinks " help you with what?" Kouga smiles " I wanna show Kagome what a real man who loves her is like and since you are her friend you can help. Miroku stands there for a minuet thinking. Kagome could use someone who not gonna hurt her and she say she liked taps his chin. She would have the wolf's loyalty and they would never hurt their mates and him and Sango would not have to worry about her. he looks at kouga" on one condition." Kouga blinks and looks at him waiting ." If you can take care of her and love her and not force her me and Sango will help you ,but be warned you break her heart we will kill you ." Kouga blinks and bows "on my honor I will love her and treat her like a goddess and if I hurt her I will allow you to kill me." Miroku smiles as they think of a plan.

~Sango and Kagome~

Kagome finally stopped crying and cleans off her face as Sango tell Shippo to go play with the cubs. She looks at Kagome," what will you do now?" Kagome shake her head " i don't know. I don't wanna intrude on you and Mirokus life you guys will marry and start a family." Sango blinks and looks at her ," Kagome you ould not be a bother we love you as if you was our flesh and blood plus Shippo will need his mother." Kagome shakes her head and curls her knees up ," Maybe I should stay with Kouga for a while and train a bit than me and Shippo can build a hut and live out our lives." Sango blinks and smiles," well I will agree its a good idea to stay and train but after words you and Shippo will come and live with me and Miroku in the slayers village." Kagome blinks and smiles as she hugs Sango but then pulls back, " will Miroku be ok with that?" Sango laughs and shakes her head ,"Kagome your our little sister and he would love you to be there we was already discussing it before...well you know." Sango said scared to bring it up. Kagome smiles as she sees Kouga and Miroku walk in as she walks up and looks at him with her big blue eyes," Kouga can I ask you something?" Kouga blinks and smiles," sure Kagome anything for you ." She blushes and looks at the floor," can I stay and you train me?" Kouga blinks as Kagome looks at him as it was quiet as she was thinking he was gonna say no as he smiles," Of Course Kagome I would be honored to train you." His demon smiles as she hugs him as him and his demon was thinking the same thing. _**"perfect."**_

Sango smiles and looks at Miroku as he pulls her to the side and tells her the plan . She smiles and hugs him and kisses him happy as she pulls back and blushes. He smirks as they walk up , "Kagome we need to return to the village but we will visit soon ,...should we take Shippo or will he stay?" Kouga blinks and blurts out before she could answer," pups stay with there mom and he's welcome here ." he watched Kagome eyes light up as she hugged him again and ran outside to tell shippo as he smiles.

Kagome ran out side and called shippo over. Shippo wa worried his mom was in a sad mood and he had a feeling it was inu-baka fault. He hated how he treated his mother but she was always so nice to him even when he ran off with a corpse. He taught the other pups tag and was playing with them as he heard his mom call ,"shippo" he waves bye to the pups and runs up and snuggle her and takes in her scent thinking how wonderful she smelled"you called for me momma." Kagome smiled she was glad he learned manners it will be good for him when he grows up." I wanted to know if you wanted to stay with me or go with Sango?" he blinks and tilts his head to the side" you momma ...I never wanna leave your side." Kagome smiles and tells him how they will be staying with Kouga so he can train her as he smiles happily and hugs her. She told him they needed to say goodbye to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome walks back up as she sees them standing by Kilala waiting on her as she hugs them both and they hug Shippo," we will visit you in a week and if you need anything please come to us we will help you anyway we can." Kagome smiles as she watches them go off and turns toward Kouga smiling happy .

~SOME WHERE NOT FAR AWAY~

_**"How dare he take our mate "**_ a half demon beast growls." _**we saw her first and she will bear our pups." **_Inuyasha was arguing with his demon self he admitted he loved Kagome and he Would fins a way to make her love him again and will kill that wolf for taking what was his. his beast purr as his eyes turn red and all you hear is a feral growl"_**MINE."**_ The whole logical side of him was gone as his beast took over and ran to find a place to hide him and his mate away till she was pupped.

**ok so hope that was good. I worked really hard on this chapter and feel free to look who put that nasty review. hope you enjoyed will update soon . **

**CHOW...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry i have not been on guys been really busy and I found a beta reader and person who can help me write and for those who like to leave nasty reviews. THIS IS A FREE SITE AND NOT EVERYBODY IS PERFECT AT WRITING I DONT MIND CRITISUM BUT IT YOUR GONNA BE A BITCH DONT READ NO ONES FORCING YOU ...thank you all my readers who loyal and give me good critisum I really appreciate it ill post soon .

CHOW...


End file.
